Earthquake
by xeniagala88
Summary: Una giornata tragica per la famiglia Hart sconvolgerà per sempre gli equilibri. Due fratelli che si trovano a lottare contro, contro sé stessi, insieme per sconfiggere i loro demoni
1. Chapter 1

EARTHQUACKE

Era una tiepida mattina di inizio primavera a Tappahannock, nella contea di Essex, nello stato della Virginia.

Laynie sapeva che quella non sarebbe stata un'ordinaria giornata di scuola. Pensieri molto personali e dubbi esistenziali l'avevano tenuta sveglia e l'avevano portata a minimizzare per le lievi scosse, quasi impercettibili, registrate durante la notte.

Quella mattina, prima di preparare lo zaino, aveva fissato a lungo la cornice che teneva vicino al letto: una foto di famiglia dove tutti e quattro sorridevano.

Quei tempi le sembravano così lontani da chiedersi se li avesse vissuti veramente o li avesse rubati dal passato di qualcun altro.

Passò più volte il dito a tracciare i contorni sul viso giovane e sull'espressione irriverente di suo fratello.

A Denver tutto doveva già essersi messo in moto a quell'ora.

Ebbe un brivido e il senso di colpa per non esserci stata, per non esserci, la portò a crollare seduta sul letto del dormitorio del collegio.

Missy, la sua compagna di stanza nonché migliore amica, la trovò così e non esitò a sedersi accanto a lei e ad avvolgerla in un abbraccio grande.

"Adesso ce ne andiamo a lezione e cerchi di concentrarsi soltanto su logaritmi ed equazioni. Quando torneremo vedrai che riceverai una telefonata da parte dei tuoi che ti diranno che tutto è andato bene. E queste ore ti sembreranno soltanto un brutto incubo!"

Laynie sorrise debolmente. Si alzò e finì di preparare lo zaino.

La sedia dello scrittoio si rovesciò, il lampadario oscillò e le mura sembrarono restringersi. Fu un interminabile momento di inferno.

"Missy!"

Cercò di raggiungere l'amica mentre i primi calcinacci si staccavano dal soffitto. Poi rotolò sotto il letto, alla cieca, fino a perdere i sensi.

Ephram non resisteva più attorniato da tutta quell'ansia. Aveva bisogno di una boccata d'aria e, poiché mezzogiorno era passato da un pezzo, decise di andare al bar vicino all'ospedale per prendere un panino sebbene non avesse per niente fame.

Non sapeva come essere di conforto ad Amy. Vedere gli Hart così esposti e terrorizzati lo distruggeva.

Pensava a Colin, a suo padre e non poteva fare a meno di pregare che tutto andasse per il verso giusto.

Il gestore del locale e tutti i presenti guardavano con morboso interesse la tv che diffondeva un'inquietante ultim'ora: un terremoto devastante in Virginia. Molte vittime, anche se non ancora quantificate.

Il prezzo peggiore di vite lo aveva sacrificato un collegio femminile a Tappahannock.

Ephram sentì la terra mancargli sotto i piedi.

Tornò fuori dal blocco operatorio come un automa ma, vedendo da lontano quel quadretto di persone già trepidante per un rischioso intervento chirurgico dall'esito imprevedibile, capì di dover riacquistare un po' di razionalità.

"Dottor Abbott posso parlarle un secondo?"

Quella richiesta improvvisa che aveva rotto il silenzio e gli aveva destato le occhiate di tutti non frenò Ephram. Fortunatamente, in quella situazione precaria, Harold non pretese di sapere di più e seguì il ragazzo in un angolo deserto.

"È successa una tragedia. Non so come dirlo a lei, ai signori Hart…"

Il Dottor Abbott non capiva quel farfugliare sconnesso perciò poggiò le mani sulle spalle del ragazzo agitato invitandolo a calmarsi e a raccontargli tutto.

"Si tratta di Laynie. Potrebbe…Potrebbe essere morta!"

Harold non fece in tempo ad elaborare quello che sembrava un cinico scherzo del destino. In quel momento il cellulare di James Hart vibrò più volte esortando l'uomo a rispondere ad una telefonata che gli avrebbe cambiato la vita per sempre.


	2. Chapter 2

EARTHQUACKE

In quello che sembrava un incubo senza fine era stato lo spirito pratico di Harold Abbott a prevalere e a dipanare la matassa di pensieri altalenanti che si affollavano in quella sala d'aspetto.

Si era messo, subito, in contatto con un'agenzia di viaggi cercando di organizzare un volo immediato che consentisse a uno dei due genitori di raggiungere la figlia dispersa.

"Come faremo. Non posso scegliere tra uno dei due. Non posso perdere uno dei miei figli"

Sharon perpetuava quella litania incessante, ondeggiando come una bambina mentre James alternava uno sguardo alla moglie scioccata ed uno al blocco operatorio inaccessibile.

Alla fine crollò a sedere anche lui.

Il Dottor Abbott era riuscito a trovare due posti su un volo che sarebbe decollato da Denver tra quattro ore.

"Non mi muovo da quest'ospedale finché non mi dicono che mio figlio starà bene!"

Aveva deciso quel padre angosciato. Il Dottor Brown, messo al corrente da un'infermiera dell'immane tragedia che si stava vivendo in un'altra parte d'America e, contemporaneamente, nella sala d'aspetto attigua, aveva preso immediatamente la sua decisione.

Era uscito lui stesso a parlare con gli Hart.

"L'intervento è riuscito. Ci vorrà diverso tempo, però, prima che il ragazzo riacquisti conoscenza. Farò uno strappo alla regola e vi consentirò di andare da lui per pochi secondi!"

Ai due genitori terremotati erano bastati quegli attimi per decidere: uno di loro sarebbe partito per Tappahannock, l'altro sarebbe rimasto con Colin.

IL Dottor Abbott si era avvicinato con discrezione. Irv si era offerto di accompagnare il genitore partente fino all'aeroporto di Denver ma Harold sapeva che, semmai Laynie non fosse sopravvissuta, sarebbe stato inumano per i suoi genitori essere così lontani.

"Jim, Sharon perché non andate insieme a riprendere Laynie. No, non mi guardate così sconvolti: lo so che lasciare vostro figlio in coma farmacologico è l'ultima cosa che vorreste fare in questo momento, così come sono certo che la vostra bellissima ragazza è viva. E sola. Ha bisogno di voi. Colin è circondato da così tanto affetto: ci prenderemo noi cura di lui finché uno di voi due non ritornerà!"

"Io resto qui stanotte!"

"Anche io!"

Amy e Bright si erano coalizzati come mai prima in vita loro certi che il loro posto fosse vicino a Colin.

Era toccato al Dottor Brown cercare di farli ragionare.

"È stata una giornata tremenda per tutti. Sarete distrutti e nelle prossime ore non potrete fare niente per Colin. Avrà molto bisogno di voi, però, nei prossimi giorni. Andate a casa ragazzi. Stanotte resto io in ospedale."

Andy aveva cercato l'approvazione di Ephram e aveva avuto per risposta un cenno concordante da parte del ragazzo, sconvolto al pari di tutti.

Rose aveva abbracciato i loro figli mentre Harold aveva aggiunto qualcosa per tranquillizzarli.

"Resto anche io insieme al Dottor Brown. Quattro occhi vigileranno meglio di due."

Nessuno si era opposto e Bright era stato incaricato di riportare a casa la sorella, la madre ed Ephram.

I due dottori erano tornati nel box di Terapia Intensiva e mentre Andy rilassava la schiena a pezzi su una sedia a sdraio, Harold aveva sfiorato la gota avorio del ragazzo sedato e aveva preso tra le sue la mano su cui era fissata l'ago-cannula.

"Ricordo la prima volta che l'ho visto così. Quel quattro luglio di nove mesi fa. In un primo momento provai sollievo perché sapevo che sarebbe potuto esserci Bright in quel letto, al posto suo. In quei quattro mesi in cui niente cambiava e anche adesso penso che sia solo ingiusto. A diciassette anni nessuno dovrebbe passare quello che sta vivendo questo ragazzo."

Il Dottor Brown si era passato una mano sugli occhi stanchi.

"Purtroppo nel nostro lavoro vediamo tante situazioni disperatamente fuori età. Spero soltanto che sia per lui che per sua sorella ci sia una seconda occasione."

Harold aveva guardato il collega in modo greve.

"Non è ancora fuori pericolo, vero Dottor Brown?"

"No. Ci sono state diverse complicazioni durante l'intervento e questo renderà ancora più incerta la fase post-operatoria."

Aveva appena finito di parlare quando il monitor dei parametri vitali iniziò ad emettere un suono acustico lungo e sinistro.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Earthquake_**

 _Colin era inginocchiato sulla veranda in stile coloniale: un pennello dalle setole morbide e compatte a verniciare il legno in un flatting trasparente e la t-shirt bianca trasformata nella tavolozza arcobaleno di un pittore._

 _"_ _Dovevi usare una tuta da imbianchino. Una di quelle usa e getta!"_

 _Laynie si era appoggiata contro la bordura e aveva sprofondato le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. Suo fratello si era messo dritto, sovrastandola in altezza, un raggio obliquo del tramonto aveva reso più azzurri i suoi occhi enigmatici._

 _Aveva sorpassato la ragazza, senza dir niente, e aveva trangugiato un lungo sorso dalla bottiglia di birra appoggiata sulla staccionata._

 _"_ _Non dovresti bere quella roba. Sai che papà si arrabbia!"_

 _La figura muta aveva, magicamente, tirato fuori una seconda birra e l'aveva porta a Laynie._

 _Lei era rabbrividita al contatto con il vetro ghiacciato mentre Colin le voltava le spalle e si allontanava, dileguandosi nella luce incandescente del tramonto d'estate._

 _"_ _Aspetta. Non lasciarmi qui."_

 _"_ _Ci rivedremo presto sorellina. Ti aspetterò."_

Un dolore sordo, atroce, alla gamba destra, schiacciata sotto un cumulo di detriti le aveva fatto riprendere conoscenza.

Laynie non riusciva a respirare e aveva boccheggiato, disperatamente, alla ricerca di un filo d'aria.

Era stato come in un lungo sogno: voci che la chiamavano, mani che l'afferravano, braccia che la portavano al sicuro.

I visi impolverati, disperati e sollevati, dei suoi genitori striati di lacrime vere. Laynie aveva avvertito, calda, la mano di sua madre nella sua mentre la caricavano sull'ambulanza.

Aveva fatto uno sforzo encomiabile ma, alla fine, la voce era venuta. Flebile ed appena percettibile.

"Come sta Lucy?"


	4. Chapter 4

Laynie aveva spalancato gli occhioni impauriti e spaesati e il dolore si era fatto sentire in fitte improvvise. Sentiva la gamba destra stretta in una steccatura rigida, ammaccature in ogni parte del corpo e la gola bruciante.

Finché non aveva messo a fuoco quella stanza d'ospedale le era sembrato di vivere in una dimensione parallela. E ancora adesso non era certa di essere cosciente: sua madre le accarezzava la guancia escoriata mentre suo padre le aveva avvicinato un panno bagnato ad inumidirle le labbra secche.

"Dove sono le altre?"

La sua voce sembrava giungere da lontanissimo e Laynie non era sicura che la sua domanda fosse stata intellegibile.

I genitori, invece, avevano capito.

E sapevano di non poterla tenere all'oscuro della verità.

"Tesoro, il terremoto è stato catastrofico."

La ragazza aveva voltato la testa sul cuscino.

"Sono morte? Anche Missy?"

Non aveva ottenuto risposta e per lunghissimi minuti aveva cercato di elaborare quel dolore assurdo finché la consapevolezza di aver potuto perdere molto di più l'aveva strappata dalla catalessi in cui sembrava sprofondata.

"Dov'è Colin?"

Amy e Bright avevano capito che qualcosa era successo appena il Dottor Abbott era andato ad accoglierli fin nell'atrio.

"Sedetevi un momento ragazzi. Devo parlarvi."

"È morto?"

Aveva chiesto Amy con voce tremante.

"No tesoro. Colin ha avuto un arresto cardiaco questa notte ma il dottor Brown e la sua equipe sono riusciti a gestire l'emergenza!"

"Che significa questo?"

Aveva indagato Bright.

"Significa che il suo recupero sarà difficile. È ancora sedato ma Andy vuole provare a farlo risvegliare per verificare il suo recupero."

"Papà vorremo essere con lui quando riaprirà gli occhi. Siamo quello di più simile ad una famiglia che può avere in questo momento!"

Harold aveva lasciato un bacio orgoglioso sulla fronte della figlia poi aveva accompagnato i figli fino alla Terapia Intensiva.

Era stato tremendo, soprattutto per Bright vedere il suo migliore amico attaccato a tutte quelle macchine.

Non aveva avuto il coraggio di andargli a fare visita una sola volta quando era in coma o dopo la prima operazione se l'era immaginato un po' come nei film.

Gli avevano tolto il respiratore artificiale e questo aveva sollevato un po' Amy sapendo che il suo fidanzato era in grado di respirare autonomamente.

"Parlategli!"

Li aveva esortati il Dottor Brown. E loro avevano raccontato di quella volta che erano andati al lago ed avevano forato una gomma, di quando erano stati a Denver a vedere una partita del NBA, della tenda tepee che avevano improvvisato nel giardino di casa quando giocavano agli indiani…

Era accaduto tutto al rallentatore: la mano di Colin che spostava sul lenzuolo, la bocca che si muoveva e gli occhi che lampeggiavano, si richiudevano, e poi li fissavano terrorizzati e confusi.

Bright ed Amy avevano fatto un notevole sforzo per non farsi tradire dall'euforia di quel momento atteso. Si erano ricordati le indicazioni del Dottor Brown e avevano avvicinato un cubetto di ghiaccio alle labbra di Colin.

Si erano dovuti sforzare ed erano andati completamente in panico quando la prima parola che erano riusciti ad udire era stata

"Laynie!"


	5. Chapter 5

Laynie era rimasta con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto mentre il mondo continuava a vivere, o almeno cercava di sopravvivere.

Dalle notizie frammentarie che era riuscita a captare aveva cercato di ricostruire la tragedia che aveva annientato Tappahannock, come dopo un bombardamento di guerra.

Tra le macerie del suo collegio avevano perso la vita venti ragazze e otto suore. Il resto della città aveva pagato un tributo ancora più alto.

Non riusciva ancora a realizzare che fosse accaduto veramente…E, in quello scenario apocalittico, le sembravano irreali anche le carezze con cui Suor Mary aveva cercato di darle un po' di conforto.

Teneva stretto tra le braccia un orsetto di peluche, come una bambina smarrita che ha disperatamente bisogno di un ancora di salvezza, mentre i genitori la guardavano preoccupati, incapaci di aiutarla o di dirle le parole giuste.

La suoneria del cellulare di James era arrivata come un suono lontano, che giungeva fin dal Colorado, e l'angoscia dei due genitori si era moltiplicata mentre l'uomo si allontanava a rispondere, in corridoio.

Sharon era rimasta al capezzale della sua bambina, carezzandogli i capelli in silenzio e senza riuscire a frenare le lacrime per l'altro figlio.

Un sesto senso le suggeriva che quella telefonata riguardava Colin.

"Suor Mary ha detto che i funerali saranno venerdì."

Laynie aveva parlato finalmente, con una voce spenta che non le apparteneva.

"Io voglio andarci. Voglio salutare per l'ultima volta le mie amiche."

Sua madre stava per replicare ma James si era affacciato proprio in quel momento, pallidissimo in viso e aveva fatto cenno a Sharon di allontanarsi in corridoio.

"Colin ha avuto una crisi cardiaca. Harold mi ha rassicurato dicendo che adesso sta bene ma…"

"Uno di noi deve tornare da lui. Non ce la farà a gestire tutto questo carico di emozioni quando saprà la verità su sua sorella."

James era pronto a lasciare che fosse lei a tornare a Denver ma la decisione di Sharon lo avrebbe spiazzato.

"Va da lui. Io e Laynie torneremo a casa insieme: sai quanto vorrei essere con nostro figlio in questo momento ma la nostra bambina ha bisogno della mamma adesso più che mai. Ce la faremo!"


End file.
